Trouble
by WindyCanyon
Summary: A mysterious girl is causing trouble at world meetings and only England seems to see her. She's causing everyone to fight. What is she doing to them? And is England the only one that can see her?
1. Chapter 1 Trouble maker

**So funny thing. I kinda hate England and he's kinda going to be our main character. All you fangirls out there please don't flame me if I try to kill him more than once. And I promise this story will not end without him getting shot at least once. So don't get out the pitch forks and torches and burn me at the stake. This is all for my amusment.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was just another meeting. America was being an idiot; Russia was terrorizing the Baltics, England and France were fighting about something stupid. You would think nothing was different or wrong, but things were restless. It seemed like everyone's tempers were high as soon as they crossed the threshold of the meeting room. Even gentle Canada had gotten into a fight (The fact that he was even noticed was more surprising.). You could say he had been mistaken as America for the last time. Poor Spain almost didn't know what to do when shy Mattie launched himself at him. That's when England noticed the girl stand a little behind them with a sly grin on her face.

"Who's that", he wondered to himself and shrugged, "Must be a servant." But then she did the strangest thing. She whispered in Canada's ear, but he acted as if he didn't realize someone was there. After the meeting England decide to question him about it.

"Who was that girl?" England approached cautiously.

"Huh? What girl?" Canada seemed normal, but after that fight it was a good idea to be a little wary.

England was a bit surprised that he didn't seem to know. "You know the one that whispered in your ear." The girl appeared from nowhere and said something to Canada.

Like a switch he was suddenly hostile. "I think I would remember if a girl noticed me." He glared at England like he was the cause of all of his problems, which he did contribute to some.

"B—but she's right there!" England pointed at the girl while she glared at him and whispered something to Canada again.

Canada turned around and looked straight at the girl, but still didn't seem to see her. "England! You crazy old man! There's nothing there!" Canada seemed to grow and poor England didn't know what to do with this angry Mattie. Even that little bear seemed angry.

"Sorry...I guess it was just my imagination." England slowly backed away.

Canada turned away and the girl whispered in his ear again. Just like that Canada was back to being the same sweet little Canada England knew so well.

"What the bloody hell is going on?! Who the hell is that girl?! What did she do the Canada?" England thought angrily as walked away. "She did something to him. I need answers."

Out of nowhere that girl appeared and tackled England to the ground. "Don't get in my way~ You'll regret it~" Her voice was sweet, but her face showed the darkness hiding just beneath the surface.

"Who are you?!" Slightly alarmed by the threat, he pushed her off him. "What do you want?!"

She smiled at him. "I'll hurt you if you don't keep your nose out of my business."

"You're messing with my friends!" He glared right back at her. "Won't let you keep doing whatever the hell you're doing!" She pressed a gun to his head and hissed:

"Don't test me. I know if I pull the trigger it won't kill you, but you'll lose all your precious memories."

His anger was boiling over. "Fuck you!" He muttered a quick spell and she blew back, but it didn't seem to faze her much and to his amazement she stopped in mid-air. "What! That's not possible!"

"That's a funny thing to hear coming from a magic user." She floated over him."Let's just say I'm not human." And with that she disappeared like a puff of smoke.

* * *

**See! (If you bothered to read the top) I already threatened to kill him. Anyway, this is my first story after a serious case of writers block. So, treat me well and don't give me mean reviews. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2 Trees

Next meet England wondered if that girl was going to cause trouble again. And when he sat down at the table sure enough that girl was hanging around, only this time it was Lithuania. _This won't be good,_ England thought to himself. If she could manipulate Canada into a fight just think of what she could do to poor Lithi. All England could do was hope Russia wasn't in the mood to tease them, but that was highly likely and just as always Russia made his comment on them crawling back to him.

There was the girl whispering her poisoned words in Lithuania's ear. "Who do you think you are ordering us around like we still live under you?!" And there was his outburst from whatever the girl had said. "You can't keep walking all over us!"

Russia almost didn't know what to do. "But you're not strong enough to fight me."

That was a very wrong thing to say at that moment. "You think that I'm weak! I'll show you!" And with that he threw himself at the tall Russian.

The girl appeared at Russia's side and said something making him, also, get angry. It wasn't long before both Russia and Lithuania were restrained and taken out of the room. Everyone was shocked; it was not often that there were fights caused by two gentle countries.

…

England waited until after the meeting to go try to find that girl, but he searched the entire building to find not even a trace of her. Frustrated with the turn of events he went outside to get some fresh air and to his surprise there she was, asleep in a tree. Her face was relaxed and she looked like she could hurt a fly. "_She's kind of cute,_" He immediately shook his head and angrily kicked the tree. _"In the evil manipulative way! She's hurting people! There's no way I'll let her get away with that!"_

She jumped out of the tree and landed on him. "Don't you dare hurt the tree!"

"Ah! Why is a damn tree so important? Shouldn't you care more about the fact you're hurting people?!"

She got a puzzled expression and looked from him to the tree and back. "But trees have feelings too. They deserve someone to care too."

"_She's crazy. Trees don't talk right?"_ Considering England can see a flying mint bunny, it's silly of him not to think trees can talk.

His thoughts were practically written on his forehead. She growled, "I'm not crazy. Your stupidity is amazing."

He glared at her. "I'm smarter than you!"

She just rolled her eyes at him. "You don't even know me. I could be the smartest person in the world."

"I seriously doubt that."

A pout spread across her lips. "You don't know. I could be smarter than you!"

England just shook his head. "You're acting like child…tell me what you meant when you said you weren't human."

She kind of stiffened, but smiled like it was nothing. "I'm not human. What else could I mean?"

He decided to let it go. "At least tell me your name so I can stop calling you That Girl."

She paused, "You can call me Raina. I don't like being called That Girl." Raina smiled.

England didn't know how to respond. _This girl, Raina, has caused some serious trouble, but I can't help but think that she could be…someone nice. Is she really as bad as I first assumed? _After a little while of silence he just said, "That's from the Latin language right?"

"That's right." She grins at him. "It means Queen. This means, bow to the royal me!"

He could barely hold back a laugh. _If she really thinks I'm going to bow, she's very wrong._

"I said Bow!" Raina wasn't smiling at him anymore. And her pretty golden-brown eyes had turned blood-red. All the sweetness in her face was gone and replaced by an unrestrained wildness, like a dangerous animal had been released and was going to havoc.

England was taken aback by the sudden change in character. "I'm not going to bow!" She lifted her hand and England clutched his stomach and doubled over. "Ugh, what did you do?" He fell to his knees in pain.

She grabbed his face and lifted it to look at her. "I told you I would hurt you." Her fingers pressed painfully into his cheeks and her breath blew across his face. She was so close her hair fell on his cheeks and the smell of flowers filled his nose.

As he stared into those crazed red eyes, he saw something stir in their depths. Slowly the red faded and the grip on his face softened. "Raina?"

Horrified she backed away. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?!"

"Nothing I can't handle." England picked himself from off the ground and grimaced. "What was that anyway?"

Shame filled her honey eyes. Raina didn't say anything for a long time. "I'm sorry about what happened. I must me going now.

"Wait! —" Then she disappeared with a gust of wind. "What a strange girl…"

* * *

**So thanks for the reviews! (There are none) I love to hear from people. (Does anyone read this?) It makes me so happy! (Is my story bad or something?) I love you peoples! Please review some time! (again no reveiws)**


End file.
